


Moments Like This

by pleasegivemethatpenback



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasegivemethatpenback/pseuds/pleasegivemethatpenback
Summary: Rose and Dimitri share a sweet moment together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If Richelle Mead won't give me the Romitri cuddle fluff I crave then I'll write it myself

The sunlight streams through a gap in the curtains above the bed, it’s technically the middle of the night, at least on a vampire schedule, but Rose can’t manage to fall asleep.

Her head rests on Dimitri’s solid chest, her hair spilling out around her as he gently runs his fingers through the long locks. A gentle smile falls across her lips.

He always has liked my hair.

“You’ve got a hair kink comrade,” Rose teases, glancing up at him.

Her sudden speech breaks his concentration and he looks down at her with one eyebrow arched in curiosity.

“A hair kink?” He asks.

“You have a thing for my hair,” she says reaching to lace her fingers with his free hand.

He chuckles softly, a warm sound that makes Roses’ smile grow as she feels the way his chest rises and falls with his laughter.

“Well it is beautiful hair,” he states, continuing to run his fingers through.

Rose let’s out a happy sigh as he leans in to gently kiss the top of her head.

“This is nice, I wish we could stay like this forever,” she mutters, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

“Me too, but we have other responsibilities,” he whispers.

The two fall silent at that. Of course Rose knows she has to protect Lissa, that Lissa has to come first before anything else but sometimes… sometimes Rose can’t help but wish things were different.

Dimitri rubs a comforting hand down her back. Being with him, having his arms wrapped around her always makes her feel safe. It’s stupid to feel this way, she knows that, she’s Rose Hathaway after all and shoulder need a guy to cuddle her to make her feel better. But that’s the effect Dimitri has on her, he makes her feel as if nothing can hurt her.

“Roza,” it’s a simple word, but from his mouth it has the ability to make her heart flutter.

“I love moments like this,” Rose whispers as she looks up at him once again.

“So do I Roza, so do I,” he says, a faint half smile on his lips. “You should get some sleep now. It’s been a long day for us all.”

Sleep? And give up this moment? Not a chance.

“I can’t sleep Dimitri, I’m too awake and I don’t want this moment to end. We won’t get another like it for a while,” she points out.

His smile turns sad, and he leans in a little further so he can kiss her lips.

“We may not, but we still need to sleep,” he says and Rose already knows he’s right.

“Always have to be so practical don’t you comrade?” She asks, a yawn escaping her lips.

It hadn’t occurred to her just how tired she is from the day’s events.

“Indeed. Sleep now Roza, I’ll still be here when you wake up,” he assures her gently.

With a small sigh Rose curls further into him, allowing him to really wrap her up in his arms.

The thought of him having to leave again tomorrow makes her heart ache, but for now Rose just enjoys the sensation of having Dimitri all to herself even if it is just for a few more hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a nightmare, but Dimitri is there to help her through it. Specific spoilers for Frostbite, and some mentions of plot lines from later books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a little over a year since I posted the first part of this fic, I still get emails about it when people leave kudos. I has been a long time since I stopped writing fanfiction, but last night I decided to re-read Vampire Academy. I got through about three chapters when I remembered this fic and re-read it, it made me want to write another. So here is another case of Rose and Dimitri being there for each other. I think I might write new ones every now and again. Who knows? Certainly not me. Anyway, enjoy.

Rose gasps as a sickening snap fills the room, and she watches as the light in Mason’s eyes goes out. It’s quick, too quick, and by the time Mason hits the floor he’s long gone. 

It’s horrific, watching as a life as wonderful as Mason is suddenly snuffed out in such a brutally violent way. 

Bile climbs up Rose’s throat as an ear piercing scream fills the silence that had fallen in the room. It takes a moment for her to realise that the scream is her own. 

Rose shoots up out of bed, her heart hammering in her chest, the thick summer air feels suffocating as she tries to take deep breaths, her long hair sticks to the sweat soaked skin of her back making her feel ever hotter. 

Even in the darkened room she can still make out where she is. Her bedroom at court. She’s not in that house. She knows how long ago it was, but the feeling of the dream is still so fresh in her mind it sends a shiver down her, despite the heat. A lump forms in her throat, and as the tears form behind her eyes Rose squeezes them shut determined not to cry. 

She tries to settle her heart, focusing so intently on taking deep breaths she doesn’t notice Dimitri stirring beside her, doesn’t notice until his long arms slowly wrap around her frame and he gently pulls her back against his chest. 

A long shaky breath leaves her as she settles in against him. As if his presence alone is enough to chase the dream away. 

“It’s okay Roza. It was just a dream,” his voice is barely a whisper but it still has a calming effect on her. 

Rose isn’t up to talking just yet. Doesn’t think she can get the words out even if she tried, so she just sits there in the arms of the man who loves her as he patiently waits for her to be alright enough to speak. 

“Where were you?” He whispers, when enough time has passed. 

She’s not sure how he knows it’s the right moment to ask, but as he says the words Rose knows she’s ready to talk. 

“Spokane.” 

It’s clear he doesn’t want Rose to notice it, but with his body pressed up against her back like this it’s obvious when he lets out a sigh. 

He thought she had a nightmare about him. 

Dimitri’s lips brush against her hair, as the hand that grasps her forearm tightens slightly. 

“What happened to Mason was not your fault. You did everything you could,” he assures her. 

Rose sighs. She knows that, knows that’s what she’s supposed to believe. And for the most part, she does. But there are times, nights like this one, where she can’t help but blame herself. Blame everyone else’s decisions on her own actions, like they didn’t have minds of their own. 

“I shouldn’t, shouldn’t be like this. I’m supposed to be stronger than this,” she whispers, her voice tired. 

Dimitri presses another kiss to her head, one hand moving to twist the ends of her hair around his fingers. 

“You can be strong and still feel the effects of a traumatic experience. Mason’s death would have been hard on anyone, even a seasoned Guardian. You’re allowed to feel pain Rose. Let yourself feel that pain,” he whispers, his lips brushing against the top of her head. 

Rose doesn’t have anything to say to that. He’s got her there. She knows he’s not just talking about her, that the underlying sadness in his voice is about himself, and the surviving guilt he has for his time as a Strigoi. 

“I thought I was done having nightmares about Mason. I thought I was done having nightmares period,” she mutters. 

Slowly, Dimitri lowers the two of the back down against the mattress and Rose adjusts her head on his chest. 

“I don’t think it’ll ever really go away,” he says, his voice sad. “But as long as we have each other to guide us through the dark, I think we’ll be okay.” 

Dimitri’s words don’t erase the knot in her stomach completely, but breathing feels a little easier again as Rose shifts against him trying to find her place along his side. 

“I’m really, really glad we have the day off tomorrow,” Rose admits, earning a soft chuckle from Dimitri. 

“As am I Roza,” he says, but there’s no amusement in his voice as he says it. 

She might want him to be invincible, but Rose knows that Dimitri’s past haunts him just as hers does. Some days are better than others for the both of them, but other days it doesn’t take much for either of them to be reminded of some of their darkest days. 

Rose presses her lips to his chest. Her arm around his waist gently brushing his skin. 

“I love you, Dimitri,” Rose says, turning her head to look up at him. 

He smiles softly at that, his hand gently brushing her hair away from her face, tucking a strand behind her ear. 

“And I love you, you know how much I love you,” he says. 

Rose finds Dimitri’s hand with hers, her fingers interlocking with his long ones. Dimitri lifts their hands to his lips, gently kissing the back of hers. 

“We should sleep now, we have all day tomorrow to spend together,” he promises, pressing another kiss to the back of her hand. 

Her heart still hasn’t quite settled, and the lump in her throat is still there, still threatening to send tears down her cheeks. But Dimitri’s steady presence makes facing the idea of sleep again a little easier.


End file.
